thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Land
LY 1 - God creates The Land and Connor and Brigid LY 52 - Connor and Brigid die LY 100 - Brist conceives religion LY 105 - Brist organizes spirit-talkers; they begin work on the O'Gas LY 107 - Monetary system established LY 117 - First Village named LY 135 - Blynn makes the Land's first Irish Cream; Perryh founds ELC LY 150 - Striders discovered LY 152 - Harnesses developed; Maura invents mills LY 170 - Paper invented LY 180 - Woodblock printing developed LY 201 - Thermometer invented LY 225 - Tonad founded; cattle discovered LY 231 - First postal service established LY 238 - First police department established LY 251 - Julianism learned of LY 270 - Murray conceives magic LY 271 - Sorret founded LY 272 - Sol becomes first Grand Sorreter LY 360 - Ship founded LY 361 - Kurok founded LY 362 - First age of piracy begins LY 363 - Frinn founded; huo yao invented LY 364 - Toobay founded LY 367 - Olek founded; Pritt founded LY 370 - Shipsister founded LY 371 - Coast Guard established LY 372 - Jump Village founded LY 379 - First age of piracy effectively ends LY 380 - Tanq founded LY 390 - Talon invents printing press in Pritt LY 392 - First library established in Pritt LY 399 - Prophet Movement begins LY 400 - Carriages invented; first taxi service established. Waste collection established. LY 404 - Prophet Movement ends; The Order established; Monab founded LY 436 - Surreal banned (first intervillage law) LY 437 - World Science Council founded LY 500 - Plist founded; Burke creates the Land's first hamburger LY 505 - Mixed media printing developed in Plist LY 539 - Mor conceives creation of mythical creatures LY 550 - Dragons created LY 552 - Manticores created LY 553 - Kelpies created LY 564 - Lyta founds the first circus; Tooblan born LY 575 - I-dragons created LY 576 - Gryphons created LY 577 - Harpies and unicorns created LY 579 - Kappa created LY 580 - Sorreters impose moratorium on creation of intelligent creatures LY 581 - Kitsune created LY 582 - Ogres created in secret by Xerxes (speculation) LY 589 - Qilin created LY 590 - Graham creates the Land's first s'mores LY 595 - Sorreters officially reveal existence of mythical creatures to scientific community LY 596 - Tanuki created LY 598 - Landian Alchemy is published LY 600 - Existence of ogres revealed to Sorreters; Xerxes begins conquest LY 602 - Chupacabra created; Xerxes defeated; goblins created in secret by Xerxes (speculation) LY 617 - Xerxes begins second conquest, quickly defeated LY 666 - Orcs created LY 752 - Elves created by Roderick LY 771 - Triscot founded LY 773 - First 50 Elves banished; Woodstockade founded LY 805 - Major hurricane kills 20,000 citizens in the East Isles and Ship; half the deaths occurred in Frinn and Toobay, both of whose populations were halved. LY 806 - Soft drinks first produced LY 810 - Merfolk created by Eric LY 811 - Arch-bishop Ignico bans creation of mythical creatures LY 850 - Ristar founded; elves create the first political village council. LY 859 - Temporaneous founded, soon abandoned LY 860 - First Ice discovered LY 879 - Kimrin founded LY 884 - Port founded LY 885 - Second Ice discovered; first map of the world completed LY 888 - Lyle invents piston pumps and indoor plumbing LY 890 - Bishop Kizin conceives The Plan LY 897 - The Coming of the Order begins; Near Port founded, Northern Alliance formed LY 899 - Gangs expand activities; InterVil formed; court system formed; adult license established LY 900 - First World Fair held; Second age of piracy begins LY 901 - Military formed in secret LY 902 - Banks established; Protestant Movement organized LY 903 - Shanty founded; war breaks out; Elves return LY 904 - Second Order established; second World Fair held; first federal elections held; Tax law passed; surname law passed; school system established LY 905 - World Council and village councils assume office; First Census taken LY 908 - Third World Fair held; Demos Royal reelected King LY 910- The Syndicate founded LY 912 - The Chaos formed; fourth World Fair held; Quinn Darkstrider elected King; Chaos War LY 913 - South Port founded; Freeport founded; Barbequeue founded; UVC founded LY 914 - Second Order adopts name First Nation LY 915 - Moderation founded See also *Calendar of the Land *Timeline of the Chaos Category:History